The Demise of the Dark Arts
by Rhoynar
Summary: Harry Potter is killed whilst protecting the muggle Prime Minister, but is he really dead? Rated M for language
1. Remembrance

Ginny sat and thought, she didn't do much else of late, just sit and think. _How long had it been_ she thought. _Had it really been a year to the day_. Apart from sitting and thinking Ginny also cried, for the past few weeks she had been refusing meals and she looked worse and worse every time Mr and Mrs Weasley saw her. She kept to her room, that in fact she was currently in, sitting and thinking.

Clothes lay jumbled on the floor, everything from socks to old sweaters. The room was still its vibrant colours but everything seemed messier, and somehow the room seemed gloomier than ever. She had clung, for the past year to the hope of a rescue, but none of which came about, there was still no word, and that was what frightened her. That she must come to the conclusion soon that Harry was never coming back.

As this thought occurred Ginny had flashes of Hogwarts, and happy afternoons spent with Harry around Hogwarts. This made her feel, if possible, sadder than she already was. She blinked her eyes rapidly to attempt to stem the tears.

Suddenly there was a soft wrap on the door.

"Just a minute" she called out wiping the tears from her face. "Come in"

It was Hermione and Ron. Both seemed pleasant and calm which only angered Ginny _how could they be came_ she said to herself

"Hey Gin" said Ron who sat on the end of Ginny's bed soon followed by Hermione.

"Hey" replied Ginny somewhat lamely

"I'm gonna give you the same advice I gave you years ago Ginny" Hermione paused "Don't get mad but, you…"

"You need to move on" interrupted Ron. Ginny opened her mouth in fury ready to protest but Ron interjected "Ginny, I miss Harry, every, single, day, not a day goes by where I don't remember the man he was. You know as well as I do that Harry couldn't stand by and watch people get hurt. It's what made Harry, well, Harry. You should be proud, I know I am, Harry saved countless lives, he's a hero, well, I guess he's always been a hero. But my point is Ginny, Harry wouldn't want you to dwell on the past, he would want you to move on, and he died bravely and you should be proud of the man he was, rather than skulking up here all day."

Ginny wanted to hit Ron "He could still be alive" she said through gritted teeth "How could you just give up on Harry like that? After what he's been through"

Ron and Hermione looked almost pityingly at Ginny "I know how you feel Ginny" said Hermione "You loved him, and you got one year, only one year with him when we all know it should have been a lifetime. Harry loved you back, he loved you Ginny, and sometimes the hardest thing to do when you're in love is to let go. But you need to let go Ginny. I miss Harry as well, it doesn't feel" Hermione searched for her word "right without him" she finished

Ginny felt almost defeated and her voice was now embedded with only a portion of the pain that she felt in her heart. "I can't let go" she said blinking back tears "I waited for 6 years for him to notice me, and all we got was a year" she hid her face from Ron and Hermione. Hermione patted her on the back and the two of them left the room.

Ginny though back to the last time she had spoken to a coherent Harry and she was ashamed, she had shouted a lot and said things that she truly didn't mean.

_They were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow saying their goodbyes. Harry had come over for lunch and to spend time with Ginny. But today Ginny was definitely not in the mood for such happiness to exist._

"_Ginny" said Harry tentatively hoisting his Mokeskin pouch which Hermione had put an undetectable extension charm on. "I think we should go on a holiday, just the two of us"_

_Ginny looked scornfully at him before retorting rather louder than she need to "Why?"_

"_Just to get away" said Harry shrugging_

"_Yeah" retorted Ginny "Just run away from all your problems Harry, just like you've always done"_

"_What?" replied Harry very confused and a little insulted_

_Ginny felt so angry, her anger that she had been bottling up for days seemed to burst_

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, FRED, REMUS, TONKS AND COLIN. ALL YOU GODDAMN FAULT" Her last sentence was punctuated by one punch to Harry's chest per word. Her voice changed, it was now quietly dangerous "If you had just been man enough to face him, we'd, we'd" she choked "we'd still have Fred"_

_Harry looked at her in something that could have passed as disgust._

"_You've changed" he said finally after an awkward silence "And not for the better" He began to walk out._

"_That's right Harry, you're walking away, again, you cowardly bastard" Ginny shouted after him_

_Harry turned to face her, he didn't look angry and his voice was deadly calm "You're right, it id MY fault" he emphasised 'my' above all in the sentence "Goodbye Ginny" Harry said and he turned out of the kitchen and disapperated at the apparition boundary._

The next time she had seen Harry he was bleeding profusely and had holes riddling his chest. She let the tears roll down now remembering his last words.

"You're…so…beautiful" he had managed to choke out before his body became still and limp.

Her world had been torn apart, Harry Potter was dead.


	2. Forgetting

1-09-2004 – A year since the disappearance of Harry Potter (this is if I follow the timeline set by J.K Rowling e.g. first book released in 1997, then Harry's second year would have been 1998, 1999 and so on and so on)

Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away (jokes)

Meanwhile, across the country a boy awoke. He seemed a normally sane boy who perhaps could have just been in a fight of some sort. For he had a scrape across the left side of his face from when he had hit the bitumen. But how he had hit the hard surface of the road, even he did not know. For this boy knew nothing except for a single name, his name, Deacon.

Deacon pushed himself up off the ground, his face was not the only thing grazed, his elbows and hands were too. He scanned the immediate area. He was in a vacant street, it seemed ghostly, fog rose from out of the sidewalks-the street made on ominous picture. Deacon didn't know anything about his past, he remembered how to talk, write, read, and comprehend but he couldn't remember anything else. Deacon was tall and had short sandy blonde hair that seemed to follow no pattern except, everywhere. He was well built for a skinny man and he had scars, lots of them. They littered his body, the only untouched part about him seemed to be his face, he wore no glasses (sorry I know you want Deacon to be Harry, but just wait, Harry will return, in the end) and had no scar whatsoever apart from the scraping he had just received. He saw a bench sitting parallel to the empty road and walked towards it. He felt nothing but weariness overcome him, he was so tired. He yawned, stretched his arms and slept.

When he awoke he didn't remember lying in the middle of road. He still remembered his name however, Deacon. It was how he awoke that was unique, a sharp jab in his stomach caused him to vault upright and grab a man's throat. Suddenly a surge of electricity went through him and he released the man.

He tried to push himself to his knees but a voice yelled.

"Stay down kid, if you know what's good for you"

He did indeed stay down; he didn't have the energy to rise anyway. Two forceful hands pinned his arms behind his back and Deacon heard a strange metal clink. Suddenly it dawned on him what was happening. The men were police men. They heaved him into the back of a police cruiser and off they went. They arrived at the station shortly after and took Deacon inside to question him. They sat him in an interrogation room after taking his mugshot. Deacon was nervous, he didn't know what compelled him to attack the officer, but he did, he couldn't change that. A tall severe looking man opened the door and sat across from Deacon.

"What is your name boy?" he asked very calmly, sitting back leisurely in his chair

"Deacon" he answered with haste

The man raised his eyebrows "Deacon…"

Deacon looked perplexed

"What is your last name?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know?" the man said exasperatedly as though he'd heard this all before

"If I had a penny every time one of you miscreants said that. All right then, where do you live?"

"I don't know" replied Deacon

"I've just about had enough" said the man sternly, leaning forward in his chair "you tell me, boy, or you'll spend the night in jail for assault on one of my men"

"I don't know" said Deacon "I really don't know. I woke up today on the bench, and I thought someone was attacking me so I grabbed him"

"So you're homeless?" the man asked, returning to his previous sitting position.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything before today"

"So you're saying you've got amnesia?"

"Yes, I woke up on the bench and the only thing I could remember was my name, Deacon. Please, you have to help me" The man raised his eyebrows "Please, I have no idea, who I am, where I am from or anything else. I just want to go home, but I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Do your parents hit ya?" he asked

"I don't know, I meant I can't because I don't know where home is"

"I'll tell ya what I'll do; I'll put your picture out. I'll check missing person's but in the meantime, until I get results you're gonna have to go somewhere. A foster home maybe, or an orphanage, if anyone will take ya" He patted Deacon on the shoulder and then squeezed tightly "If you are telling the truth I feel sorry for ya lad, but so help me god if you are lying to me, I'll kill ya myself"

Deacon looked straight into the man's brutal face "I am not a liar"

"Good" he said, his face splitting into a grin "Then finding you should be no problem" He left the room.

The man left. Afterwards he checked missing person, he dropped a picture of Deacon at each of the local schools, and he put an advert in the newspaper. But nothing, a month had passed and Deacon was staying at 'Saint Helen's Orphanage'.

Deacon was sitting in his small cramped room which he shared with an odd boy who had a stutter "h-hey D-D-Deacon, you w-want to go p-play some c-c-cards?"

"No thanks Chris, not now, I'm meeting with Officer Daley soon"

"Oh o-ok" and Chris left the room only to be replaced by Officer Daley soon after.

Officer Daley was the man who had interrogated Deacon; no charges were lain on the account of his amnesia.

"I'm sorry lad, but, I just can't find you, it's like you fell from the sky"

Deacon sighed "What kind of a dickhead, asshole, cu-"

"Now you stop right there young man" Daley said sternly

"-nt must I have been that no one, not one person is willing to come forward"

Daley sighed as well "I don't know, but you seem like a good kid to me, it might just be you're not from here, I've put out a nationwide alert, you're in every paper, on every milk bottle in the country"

Deacon smiled "Thanks Officer Daley"

It turned out that no one in the country would admit to knowing Deacon which deepened his depression. He spent another month in that cramped room with Chris, and he was just about ready to kill himself because of Chris alone. Chris dogged his every step, the kid was 15, surely there were better things to do then follow a-a, he didn't even know how old he was. 16? 17? 18? 19? H didn't know.

"Deacon" in came the shrill voice of the caretaker Mrs Dodds "Get down here"

"Coming Mrs Dodds" he replied unenthusiastically. She always had some trivial task to set him to, cleaning the oven, cleaning the floor, cleaning the toilets, cleaning the oven and cleaning the oven again were some of her favourite commands.

"Deacon, you've been with us far too long for an old boy, which is why I've set you up with some foster families"

"But Mrs Dodds I could have a real family out there, looking for me"

Mrs Dodds cut him off "If you had a real family do you not think they would have come forth already" she looked at him sadly "Deacon it's time to move on, or you're living out on the streets"

Deacon nodded solemnly "Good" said Mrs Dodds "Because the first family has just arrived" Two people came in "Deacon I would like you to meet Jonathon and Mary Granger".


	3. An Old Enemy

Something stirred in the back of Deacon's mind 'Granger' where had he heard that name before? He seemed to remember something about a story someone told him and he remember a name that corresponded with it, Her-Her-something, he couldn't remember.

"Hello Deacon" said Mary

"Hello Mrs Granger, pleasure to meet you" he shook her hand and then Jonathon's in turn.

"That's quite a firm handshake you've got there" said Mr Deacon upon releasing his hand.

"Thankyou" said Deacon

"Come now" said Mrs Dodds "Into the kitchen"

The three of them followed and seated around a small wooden table which was used only for interviews with potential foster parents.

"So, Deacon, tell us about yourself" said Mrs Granger

"There's uh, not much to tell"

"Come on, I bet there's an interesting story behind that face" she persisted

"Well, looks can be deceiving"

"Deacon" snapped Mrs Dodds "That was very rude"

"It's okay" said Mrs Granger "I understand if he doesn't exactly trust us yet"

"It's not being rude; truly, there just isn't much to tell. I have amnesia and I woke up on an abandoned street, the only thing I remember was my name, Deacon"

"Really" said Mrs Ganger "how awful, you must have been very scared"

Most adolescent boys would have denied it and insisted they had nerves of steel but not Deacon "To tell you the truth I was, I was woken up by a police officer and it frightened me so much I attacked him"

"You attacked a police officer?" asked Mr Granger, gripping his wife's arm protectively

"Not on purpose, I didn't know he was a police officer, he jabbed me to wake me, and I thought I might have been being mugged or something"

"Oh, I see" said Mr Granger, clearly not believing a word

"Oh, I almost forgot, the police officer that interviewed him, Officer Daley has put in a good word for Deacon, here" Mrs Dodds passed them a note. It Read

_Deacon is one of the strangest boys I've met, he remembers all core values, he maintains a high ethical attitude and he knows the difference between right and wrong, however none of his memory seems to be returning. It is in my belief that his memory will return, eventually. He is a kind, compassionate boy and I am certain that he was before his accident and will continue to be for his remaining days._

_(Signed Officer Daley, Scotland Yard)_

After many more questions on Deacon's interests and hobbies (which was mainly running) the Granger family agreed to let him stay in their house.

"Our daughter, Hermione" The name clicked, it seemed to fit, Hermione Granger, he knew that name, but where did he know it from? "She is rarely home, she spends most of her time with her boyfriend, so you will probably have the house to yourself while we're at work"

Deacon nodded and the Granger's left, they would pick him up tomorrow.

"That went well" said Mrs Dodds

"I guess" said Deacon "I'll just go pack" and Deacon walked up the many stairs to his shared room and in no time he was packed. He didn't have that many belongings, the clothes he had woken up in, some medicine for the pain of the scars and the remnants of a label that was in his pocket. 'Bertie Bots Ever-' and it cut off there, he only had one half of the label. He tried to find out what Bertie Bots is or where, but no luck, he found no trace of it.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK 1-08-04<p>

Across the English Channel two men spoke.

"Are you sure this is the best option?" said a tall buff looking man

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU" said the other man in a thick Russian accent

"I'm sorry, my lord" said the man quivering in fear even though the other man was shorter and more scrawny looking.

"And yes, this is the best option. We will kill Harry Potter. The President's parade is the perfect place, he will be there, and they'll want their best. Our insider tells me that Potter will be in the security team along with 3 other wizards from the ministry. Arthur Weasley, the head of Magical Law Enforcement will be there and two other aurors"

"But why Harry Potter, my lord?"

"Because a leopard does not change its spots. I owe Harry Potter quite a great deal and therefore I may grant him a quick death, but he is also the one who allowed the dark lord to rise, who forced me into hiding, I lived in my own shit and piss for weeks"

"I still don't understand my lord" said the man

"I wouldn't expect you to, muggle" the skinnier man spat at the feet of the other. "If we want The Ministry of Magic, we need Potter dead, he is their best and the rest of their best will also be at the parade, we will cut the head off the beast. We will take over everything."

"Yes my lord"

"Prepare the men; we travel for England at first light"

"Of course my lord"

The larger man left leaving the scrawnier one alone in the dark room. He sat a table scratching idly at its wooden top.

"I'm coming for you Harry Potter, sleep in fear because I, Igor Karkaroff am coming for you"


	4. Revelation

"Ron" called Hermione from Ron's bedroom.

Ron who was walking up the stairs replied "Yeah"

"Can you come in here?"

Hermione heard shuffling footsteps and Ron walked in, he sat on his bed next to her. "What is it?"

"Nothing I just want to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"Well I got a call from my parents, they've taken in a foster kid and they want me to meet him, would you come to?"

"Ah, I, see" said Ron "In case he's a tool and you want me to knock him out?"

"Yes, I don't really want to risk magic" replied Hermione sarcastically, but she didn't think Ron caught the sarcasm

"Alright I'll come"

"And Ron"

"Yeah"

"Could we bring Ginny? You know, get her out of the house. After we meet the kid we'll got over to the Leaky Cauldron and get smashed, sound good? Great"

She got up and left before Ron could protest.

At the door she turned and said "You know it would be good for her"

Ron sighed because he knew it was true "Yeah"

Hermione left to go tell or rather force Ginny to go with them.

* * *

><p>Deacon sat alone in his new bedroom. He'd been sitting and staring at the ceiling, there wasn't much else to do (unless you enjoyed reading) and Deacon wasn't much of a reader. He supposed this family was smart, Deacon remember his basic math and English but for someone reason these were the only aspects of his life that he could remember.<p>

There was a knock on the door followed by Mary's voice "You don't have to knock you know"

"I know, it just feels so strange" said a girl's voice

"Oh and you've brought guests, Ron, Ginny, how are you?"

Two voices replied in unison "good"

"That's good. I'm just getting dinner ready Deacon is upstairs" said Mary, and the group began conversing in whispers. Deacon heard none of their conversation but he assumed that Mary was warning them that he could be a possible serial killer or something malevolent.

Deacon heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and only then did he realise he was shirtless for he never wore a shirt to bed and he was just about ready for it, he felt so tired. He scrambled to get a shirt but it was too late, the moment he stood three people walked in.

The bushy haired girl shut her eyes and muttered "Sorry" the other two followed.

Deacon hurriedly put a singlet on that was lying on his bed. "it's okay" said Deacon

"Is it safe to open my eyes now?" asked the bushy haired girl.

"Yep" said the red haired boy "he's clothed"

The bushy haired girl opened her eyes "Hi I'm Hermione" Deacon put on a fake smile and shook her offering hand.

The red haired boy seemed to tense up when Deacon shook Hermione's hand. "And I'm Ron" said the tall red head boy.

Deacon shook his hand as well, the red haired boy seemed to be trying to crush his hand in the handshake but he had no such luck. Deacon squeezed with enough pressure to keep them at a stalemate. After a few short seconds their hands released.

"And this is my sister Ginny" said Ron

Ginny was hanging behind Ron and Hermione and clearly didn't want to be there so Deacon didn't press for any greetings.

They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds until Ginny, to everyone's surprise broke the silence "What are those?" she said pointing at the four scars that travelled parallel from his wrists to his underarm on his left hand and the scattered scars on his upper right arm.

"Ginny" scalded Hermione

"It's okay" said Deacon. He looked at his own arms "I don't really know, scars I guess"

"Oh" said Ginny probably remembering the whispered conversation that they had had with Mary downstairs.

Deacon felt strangely as if he knew these people, like he'd been told a tale about them.

"Have we met?" he asked

"I don't think so" said Hermione "Why?"

"I don't know, I can't place it, but I swear I know you, it's like the memory is on the edge of my brain and I just can't pull I back" Deacon closed his eyes in concentration but he had no success. The memory seemed not to want to come back.

After more awkward silences Mary's voice came through the door "Dinner"

"Ah yes" said Ron, his stomach rumbling

Ron and Hermione parted together down the hall and Ginny after them.

Deacon sat at the end of the table while Mrs Ganger, Mr Granger, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were at the other end immersed in conversation.

Deacon clutched his hand to his head. Recently he'd been getting headaches, it was as if the memories were bouncing inside his brain, ricocheting of the walls and making his head pound.

"Deacon" said Mrs Granger "Are you okay?"

Deacon nodded, the pain was too much for words.

"Are you sure?" she asked

Deacon nodded again

"It's the headaches again?" she asked, seeming concerned and sympathetic

Deacon nodded "I just need some air, thanks for dinner Mrs Granger"

Deacon got up and left.

He walked out the door and down the street, now that he was out in the cool night air his headache seemed to be subsiding. He walked around a block, in a straight direction, not really taking care of where he was going. Not even knowing that Hermione, Ron and Ginny were walking briskly attempting to keep up with him, they were no doubt suspicious.

As the pain left him completely he found himself staring at a street sign "Pokerville Avenue"

"Oh shit" Deacon muttered to himself. This was the worst part of town.

He hadn't even realised that along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, five other men had been following him. The encircled him.

"Hey there, you're pretty aren't ya?" said one

"Give us your money and your jewellery or we'll take ya life" said another

"And the jewellery" piped up another

"And then we'll cut off your cock and shove it down your dead throat" said the largest man in the group

Deacon didn't know why but he wasn't scared. "You want it, come and get it"

"You're askin' for it" said the largest as he stepped forward

He pulled out a pocket knife and swung at Deacon. His reflexes took over, he ducked the knife and landed an uppercut to the man's ribs, he felt them crack beneath his knuckles. It was an oddly satisfying feeling. The others swarmed him, not with knives but with fists. They kicked and punched but Deacon was quick, quick enough to dodge and deal blows, but he wasn't quick enough for four at once. A fist came crashing into the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Ginny watched in horror as the men swarmed Deacon. She had to admit, she was impressed, the boy could move.<p>

Hermione restrained Ron from pulling out his wand "No you can't, not here, not in a muggle neighbourhood"

Ginny too held Ron "We can't leave him there" said Ron as he struggled against them

"We can't help" said Hermione.

Ginny thought that sounded rather cruel.

Suddenly from amidst of the flashing and whaling fists was a shout "LEAVE ME ALONE"

A burst of energy shot from the middle and expanded like an invisible explosion. The men were thrown back 10 feet and hit the ground hard. Even from the safe distance of 50 feet Ginny felt the remnants of the energy.

The only thing that remained was Deacon; he was lying in the epicentre of where the explosion had come from. He sat up, looking weary.

Ginny wanted to rush and help but Ron restrained her "Wait, he could be dangerous"

"Dangerous" said Ginny struggling

Deacon stumbled groggily to his feet. The four men were arousing too. One stood and slowly made his way towards Deacon. Suddenly Deacon seemed to come alive, as soon as the man was close enough Deacon front kicked him straight in the chest. The man fell back and once again, hit the ground. Another two men got up and staggered towards Deacon. The first to reach him swing wildly at his head, Deacon ducked and quickly delivered a left-cross to the man's jaw. He too fell, the other man looked at his fallen friend, and that moment of distraction cost him dearly. Deacon swung a large haymaker right at the man's head, he toppled. The fourth didn't get up, but the fifth, the one that had his ribs broken was staggering drunkenly towards Deacon from behind.

Ginny yelled "Deacon watch out"

The man swung as Deacon turned, Deacon just had time to lean backwards and avoid the blow. He knelt to the ground and spun, kicking out the legs of the man. He hit the ground and groaned in pain as he clutched his ribs.

Know Ron let go of Ginny, he seemed to be awestruck by the performance that he had just seen.

Deacon surveyed his hands, closing and opening his fists (checking to see if his hand was broken) as if he did this regularly.

"How did you do that" said Ron as he eventually joined Ginny who was inspecting a bloody lip and an apparently broken jaw.

"Do what?" asked Deacon wincing as Ginny touched a sore spot on his face

"Oh don't be a girl" said Ginny

The corners of Deacons mouth twitched, as if he were about to smile.

"That explosion" said Ron

Deacon looked away "I don't know, it just kinda, came out"

"You're a wizard aren't you?" said Hermione

"A what?" said Deacon gently pushing Ginny's hands away as she dabbed something on his wounds.

"You, are, a wizard. That's why you know us" said Hermione "I think I know what happened to you"


	5. Sickness

Deacon knew they were fooling around. He knew they were pulling his leg. But were they? What had he just done? He had sent people flying, without touching them. Real people, heavy people, and not a single finger touched them. He knew it wasn't real, but his curiosity, as it always did, got the best of him.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny lead him to a street filled with stingy stores. They stopped in front of one with a dusty mannequin in the window that was called "Purge & Dowse Ltd".

Hermione looked at the mannequin then cautiously at her surroundings. Nobody, it was the middle of the night.

"Hermione Granger, Ministry of Magic. I have a memory block" said Hermione in a matter of fact tone

"You may enter"

Deacon stood in astonishment, but his surprise heightened when Hermione stepped through the glass. Literally through the glass, she was gone. Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him into the glass. Deacon raised his arm, prepared for the impact, but it never came. He walked straight through the glass.

"But…I don't…what?" Deacon stammered.

"Alright calm down" said Ron forcibly sitting him into a chair

Deacon was just about to say something when a woman dresses as some sort of doctor came out from one of the many halls.

"Is this the patient?" she asked Hermione, gesturing at Deacon

"Yes" replied Hermione

The doctor gave a grunt and a sigh "Well, come on"

They all followed her down the hall she had come from, Ron had to hold Deacon to keep him from falling.

"In here" the doctor said. "Now this should be simple enough. First I check, then the potion and then he should be fine. If not a spell should fix him right up, though I would strongly recommend the potion, no side effects"

"Alright" said Hermione "Check away"

The doctor waved her wand. I small crease curved her brow.

"Dear me, there is a blockage, a very clumsy blockage but it appears to have done the trick"

"Can you clear it?" asked Hermione

"Can i?" The doctor looked insulted "Too easy"

Deacon sat in his chair, very confused.

"Here" said the doctor forcing a vile into his hand "Drink" she ordered

Deacon looked frightfully at the others, and then with a gulp, he downed the potion.


	6. Memory

Deacon swallowed the entire amount the vile. The taste caused him to grimace and close his eyes and upon opening them he found that he remembered everything.

"Well" said the doctor "How do you feel?"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood by, observing him as if he were a lab rat that was mildly interesting,

"I have to go" said Deacon

"Go?" enquired Ginny. She thought that it was very strange for Deacon to suddenly want out, after all that had happened.

"Yes" said Deacon "I've done something, and only I can fix it" Deacon moved swiftly to the door and then he remembered.

In haste he shouted "Get your dad out of the Ministry of Magic, NOW"

The three of them ran after Deacon. Ron just had sight of him down the hall and in desperation shot off a leg-locker curse. It hit Deacon and he fell to the floor.

But Deacon was prepared "ACIO wand" he shouted and Ron's wand flew out of his wand straight at Deacon who performed the counter curse. He raised his wand and aimed it at Ron.

"I don't want to hurt you, don't follow me" said Deacon and just to make sure he sent three stunning spells at them. Hermione and Ginny didn't have time to get there wands out and all three, Ron Hermione and Ginny dropped to the floor, stunned.

Deacon walked out of the hospital. Yes, he now knew exactly where he was and exactly where he needed to go. He hoped it wasn't too late.

The first thing he needed to do was find his own wand. As soon as he found a secluded spot in the muggle world he raised Ron's wand to the sky.

"Acio my wand" Deacon stood for a second before a faint whizzing sound drew his attention to a small stick like object racing towards him.

The wand halted just before him. Floating in mid-air, awaiting its master's touch. Gingerly he reached out and clutched it between forefinger and thumb. The wand shot a small spark at the moment of impact. Deacon rejoiced in the feeling of his own wand. He quickly apparated back to Sain Mungo's. He laid Ron's wand next to him and bidding them a silent farewell he disapperated.

He knew there may be no returning. But it was his fault. He needed to fix it, too many people had gotten hurt. It ends now.

Deacon arrived precisely where he meant to, the spot where he woke up. He spun around, observing his surroundings and quickly found the way to go. He remembered.

He was running along this street, wandless, defences. His footsteps echoed down the street, pounding on the smooth bitumen. Another pair of feet mirrored his, some way behind him. No, two pairs of feet. Deacon tried to push his body, run faster but his breath caught in his throat. A flash of light and he had fallen.

He retraced the steps he had taken. He found what he was looking for. The building that had been his home for a year, his prison.

He stood outside the double-storied building watching it closely for movement. A rustle to his left startled him. He raised his wand. Silently casting his Lumos spell.

The light fell upon Igor Karkaroff in the flesh striding towards Deacon.

"Ahhh. The prodigal son returns" said Karkaroff in his thick Russian accent "Deacon? Is it?" he asked with smile toying his lips. "It's been so long, how have you been?"

"Fine" said Deacon

"Good…that's good. I suppose you do have questions don't you?" said Karkaroff "I mean, you know why I picked you, but do you know why I did it?"

Deacon truly didn't know and it must have shown on his face.

Karkaroff's mocking smile returned "Of course you don't" he said with smugness.

"Why…why did you do it?" stammered Deacon

"BECAUSE" spat Karkaroff "This is all your fault _Deacon_" he spat the name Deacon out with disgust.

"You had the chance to stop the dark lord and you didn't"

"But you're alive" protested Deacon

"What does it mean to live in shit? Literally, I lived in that shack for months, living in my own piss ad shit. I knew they would come for me. So one day I snuck down to a local village and stunned a muggle. It wasn't hard work. I force fed him polyjuice potion so he would look like me. I then trapped him in that shack and just as I was leaving I heard him scream, I heard him burn. I faked my death, but I didn't dare take my wand, leaving it there cemented, in theirs and your minds that I was truly dead. I lived with the worst of the filthy race you call muggles."

"You're saying you did this because you had to kill and live with muggles?" asked Deacon

"No no no, the killing muggles was the best part, but living with them, their stench. That was unbearable"

Deacon looked at him, wondering how on earth it was his fault that Karkaroff hated muggles.

"So what was the stunt at the Prime Ministers parade about?" asked Deacon

"Ohhh, you finally got there didn't you? The best would be there, including the muggle Prime Minister and the Minister of Magic too. Everybody I needed to kill in one place. It was just too irresistible"

Everything finally pieced together, Karkaroff wanted the Ministry to himself all along.

"It didn't work though did it?" sneered Deacon "You didn't kill the Prime Minister or the Minister"

"No, thanks to you they are alive. But not for long. The very basic information you provided us with is enough." Karkaroff was his hand.

Deacon expected an attack but no spell came forth. Instead men and women, almost 60 of them apparated around him, encircling him. He didn't see or hear the stunning spell go off behind him. Deacon collapsed to the ground.

So, what happened to Harry?

A boy ran along the road, his feet pounding at the hard ground. He stopped for a second. Things were hard to make out without his glasses. He saw two shapes running at full pace. Without hesitation he turned and ran again. A green light shot from behind him and hit him between his shoulder blades. The boy fell to the ground.

"Great, now what are we gonna do with him" said a tall man with a thick American accent

The other, also a tall man said "I have an idea" the tall man said this in a thick Russian accent.

For a few seconds the man waved his wand. The boy still lay on the ground motionless.

"Why don't we just kill him?" asked the American

"I do despise him, but Potter can live, after all I do owe him a great deal" replied the Russian man

"So you do this? Wouldn't this be worse?"

"Now that you have reminded me, it may not be worse. He'll die soon, and live the rest of his life not knowing who he is. But don't worry Harry Potter you will get a new name. How about Deacon"

Below Karkaroff a boy laid, he no longer looked or sounded like Harry Potter and when he woke he would remember no Harry Potter, only Deacon.


	7. Reunion

His eyes fluttered open. The room was dark and pale as though it were suffering some terrible illness. A faint glimmer indicated that I light was hanging on the wall, flickering sporadically. Harry thought of the people he had let down. He had been transfigured by Karkaroff to look like another person, had even given him a new name. _Would they do the same thing again? _He thought. _Would they obliviate me and leave me to my fate?_ _No, because I won't give them a chance to._

He needed to get out. Any day Karkaroff would enter the Ministry and using Harry's information gain access to the hidden tunnels that weaved through it. He had provided them with everything they needed, so why were they keeping him alive? Harry didn't know. _They're not_ he thought _any minute now they'll be here to finish me off._

He forced himself into a sitting position slowly, he felt dazed after the stun and the fall that followed. He willed himself to stand, and stand he did. The world spun and whirled around him but it refocused soon enough. He adjusted his glasses and the world was thrown into detail.

He heard footsteps and rushed to stand next to the door. It flew open and a man entered. He didn't see Harry as the door had opened and concealed his hiding spot. A swift blow to the back of the head sent the man falling limply onto the pale concrete. Harry removed the man's wand.

"Acio…my wand" he said, not so confidently.

A few seconds later he heard a whizzing sound and his own wand, the phoenix feather wand returned to him. Wand and hand rejoiced in contact.

Harry had to save those he loved, but how? He still looked and felt like Deacon, which was a plus. Deacon had more muscle mass. So Harry was stronger than he had ever been. He decided that the best thing to do was to try and warn the Weasley's then the Ministry. But first he had to get out of this place. He walked a few paces out of the door and found himself in a long, dark corridor. It stank of mould and neglect and a hint of what seemed to be blood. He walked down the corridor, no doors appeared. He walked for 50 more metres until he hit an invisible barrier, almost breaking his nose. He pulled out his wand

"Reducto" he cast the spell into the barrier, it shattered into small pieces that evaporated on contact with the ground.

He walked through it and suddenly sunlight blazed in his face, blinding and disorientating him. The sound of cars and a bustling street could be heard but not seemed, as his eyes had not yet adjusted. When they did he found himself in the entrance to Diagon Alley. He turned from the brick wall and towards The Leaky Cauldron.

Once inside he closed the door behind him, no one spared him a glance. He preferred this to the gawking he got when people recognised who he was. He was just an average guy now, no famous past, no expected great future. The effects of the transfiguration were not permanent he could change himself back to look like himself at any time, but something about being someone that nobody knew had an appeal to it.

He was outside the bar now, he walked to a spot which was a designated 'safe apparition spot' and apparated to the outskirts of the Burrow. He wondered what he would say or do to make them believe that there was a present and dangerous threat. Few people at the Ministry new of the tunnels that snaked through the building, Harry had told the Death Eaters where they were, all of them. He jumped over the fence and set a brisk walking pace towards the tall building.

He was around 50 metres away when he heard the unmistakable sound of a spell speeding towards him. With the slightest movement of his wand time slowed but he remained moving at the same speed. He stepped out of the way of the oncoming spell to see who is attacker was. It was Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Ron had been the one who fired. Time resumed at its normal pace. Ron shot a stunning jinx at him which Harry deflected and immediately shot a disarming charm at Ron which hit. Ron's wand flew into the grass some 20 metres away, well out of reach.

"What are you doing here?" Ron spat

"Saving your life and the life of your family" Harry returned coolly

"Save my life?" Ron sneered "Please, you don't even remember your name"

"I do" Harry replied. But a thought struck him, if they knew who he was and what he was about to attempt, they would not let him do it, they would delay him. It was the same reason he wore the invisibility cloak to meet Voldemort in the forest, his friends would delay him or persuade him not to go, when he had to.

"Really?" said Hermione with some interest. "You remember? Then who are you?" she pressed

"It doesn't matter, not now anyway. I'll tell you later, but before then I have things to do and there is something that you need to know, all of you"

"What is it?" asked Ginny. Harry had not been paying much attention to her, or he had been trying to avoid eye contact. Her voice reminded him of everything pure and good in this world. Her flaming red hair reminded him of all those lunch hours spent down by the lake, it was peaceful. But then he remembered there last conversation. Where she had accused him of cowardice and said that she wished he were dead. She didn't look greatly impacted by his supposed death. Harry guessed she must have moved on. It had been a year since he had apparently died. _Yes_ he thought _she's probably forgotten all about me, it's best to just leave her in peace, let her be happy_. The thought made his throat dry.

"All you need to know now is that I used to work for the Ministry until I was captured by a group of Death Eaters and muggles. Afterwards they…they…" his voice faded, the memory of the things they did to him vivid in his mind's eye "they made me tell them about a series of tunnels throughout the Ministry. These tunnels would allow them to take the Ministry with less than 50 witches and wizards. I need your help to stop them. And I can tell you that this group has more than 50 witches and wizards, a lot more with muggle help as well. Will you help me save this world from the fate that Voldemort had intended for it? Save it from a cruel regime where Purebloods rule and muggles are killed for sport?"

To his surprise it was Ginny that stepped forward "Is this true?" Harry nodded. She looked to her brother for support. "My dad is in danger?" Harry nodded again. "I'll help, no matter the cost"

Hermione and Ron stepped forward "And so will we" said Hermione "Whatever the cost"

_Whatever the cost_ Harry thought _What if the cost is their life?_


	8. The Prime Minister

_Flashback_

The day was like any other day guarding muggles. The Prime Minister stood at his podium giving a tedious speech about the recent crime wave when Harry noticed a glimmer in one of the windows of a tall apartment building. He ran for the Prime Minister when he realised what it was, a gun. He tackled the Prime Minister to the ground and felt a searing pain in his arm, the bullet had hit. He did not move, still lying on top of the Prime Minister protecting him from harm. The wound was just a flesh wound, the bullet merely grazed him but still it hurt. He gritted his teeth in pain. He heard the unmistakably sound of wands firing spells and bullets whizzing through the air. He put up a small protective shield around him and the Prime Minister. These shields were taxing on the energy of a wizard and Harry, with a bullet wound wasn't 100% focussed. The shield was sporadic, glitching and opening small holes every now and then. He stood the Prime Minister up

"Sir, we have to move now" Harry pushed the Prime Minister up and towards Arthur who was shooting spells into the apartment complex. "Take him Arthur, I've got this" Arthur nodded and guided the Prime Minister of the stage and towards the escape route. He ran along the stage, no longer having the small amount of cover that the podium provided, he was too vulnerable up here. "Acio Fierebolt" he bellowed as he ran. His new firebolt that he had bought to replace his old, broken one soared at him like a bullet. It stopped next to him and he climbed on, he flew up towards where he had first seen the glint. He soared through the open window with his wand out and ready. The room was empty he observed upon entering. Empty except for a body and a gun lying next to hit, he assumed that the man had been shot by one the guards considering no spell would have left a hole in him like that. He went past the body and towards the door that lead to the hall. He opened it and quickly checked both ways, it was empty, he could still hear gunfire. He walked left out of the door, that is where the gunfire seemed to be coming from. He walked down the hall, three doors down the gunfire was pounding in his ears, it was so loud. He guessed it had to be coming from this room. He slowly opened the door, in his injured state he had forgotten to use the homenum revelio spell that would show him if anyone was in there. He heard a click as the door opened and realised a milli second too late that the door must have been rigged to blow. It exploded, the door took most of the explosion. But it hurt like hell, he shot back into the wall. He thought he might have broken a few ribs. A ragged man emerged from the room and his eyes found Harry, sprawled on the floor, his wand had flown from his hand. The man raised his gun and fortunately for Harry a stray bullet from outside whizzed through the window, ricocheted off the bed post and went straight through the man's ankle. Harry took his opportunity as the man groped for his bleeding ankle and stood.

He charged him and tackled him through the doorway back into the room. The man kneed upwards and his knee collided painfully with Harry's groin. Harry brought a fist down on the man's face in retaliation. He was fighting when he was angry and thus his fighting was predictable, the man dodged his blow easily and threw Harry off him with surprising strength. Harry stood, and so did the man. Harry's back was no to the window and the man's to the door. The man took weight off his wounded ankle and limped towards Harry. And now it was Harry's turn to be unfortunate. A reductor curse (he assumed) hit next the window blowing pieces of the apartment into the room. One clipped his ear and sliced a hold through it. He clutched at his ear painfully. He was blind with pain, he didn't see the man quickly dart forward and kick him squarely in the chest sending him soaring out of the window. He fell three stories and landed on the roof of a car. The man's face appeared quite a distance above Harry. The man smirked and Harry saw that man had gone and retrieved the gun he had dropped when he was shot. Harry rolled off of the roof of the car and hit the bitumen with a thump as bullets whizzed down. One pierced his shoulder and lodged itself in there, he screamed. Suddenly the man stopped. He looked terrified. Suddenly the man fell out of the window and missed the car, landing on top of a fire hydrant that impaled him. Harry crawled over to the man. He saw members of the Prime Ministers guard firing at the apartment building, retreating into the alley. They were leaving him. He turned his head and looked behind him, Ginny and the Weasley's were running towards the alley. He reached the man and took his gun. A car screeched to a halt in front of him. Suddenly an explosion sounded behind him, he whipped the gun around and almost screamed with pain. It had hit the alley wall, the Weasley's lay on the ground, motionless. The men that had arrived in the car appeared to be more of the terrorists that had attacked him. He trained the gun on them and began firing. Two were hit initially out of the five that exited the car, the others returned fire and Harry felt three bullets pierce his chest. He tried to aim the gun at them, to shoot, but he couldn't move his arm. They ran past him towards the alley and Harry's heart sank. When they returned a short while later they were carrying the limp body of the Prime Minister, they hauled him into the car and left, tires screeching.

Next he saw a group running towards him, it was the Weasley's, they had merely been knocked out by the explosion. Ginny knelt beside him.

"Harry" she gasped

"You're so beautiful he choked" and his body went limp. He remembered Ginny screaming and crying. And her father saying "We have to go Ginny, it's too late, we have to go" More cars were appearing in place of the one that had taken the Prime Minister, they shot towards Harry and Arthur. He sent spells at them. Harry could hear, but not see them hit.

He remembered, a few seconds after they had left a Russian voice in his ear "My my, what have my men done to you Harry Potter?" As it transpires it was Karkaroff who had sent a spell that knocked the man out of the window and onto the fire hydrant, apparently no one was going to kill Harry Potter except for him.

He kept a brisk pace as he walked towards the Burrow. Ron, Ginny and Hermione half walked, half jogged to keep up. He needed some way to gather wizards. He remembered that while he was staying at the orphanage he had seen a special news report on the attack; it was to mourn the dead or something. They only recovered the body of 12 attackers while 16 of the Prime Minister's guards had died, none of which were wizards, 6 muggles that were caught in the crossfire and the Prime Minister had still not been accounted for. Harry knew he was alive however. After all, he shared a cell with him.

Harry entered the Burrow and he explained the predicament to the present Weasley members, which was everyone except Arthur. He even agreed, sure to Bill's reluctance to trust him to make an unbreakable vow that everything he told them would in the next 10 minutes would be the truth. Some of the questions he declined to answer. For instance "Have you ever had a sex dream about a girl you knew?" or "What is your name?"

After intensive interrogation the Weasley's were satisfied.

"I'll send a message to Arthur then" said Mrs Weasley

"No" Harry almost shouted. At her appalled look he said "What if the wrong person intercepts that message? You would all be targeted for knowing about this. We can fill him in when we get there"

"Get there?" inquired Ron

"We are going to the Ministry, now" said Harry.


End file.
